1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shielding schemes and, more particularly, to a flexible multi-shock shield system and method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In planning for space operations which involve long duration space flights and permanently orbiting structures such as space stations and satellites, design engineers are faced with the problem of defending such structures from impact with particles of orbital debris. Protection schemes have been devised, for example, to protect the space stations and spacecrafts from orbital debris during long duration space operations. For example, a number of shield systems have been devised for protecting space stations and spacecrafts against micrometeoroids, which typically have densities of about 1 g/cm3 and velocities of up to 20 km/s. Shield systems have also been devised for protecting against denser, somewhat slower moving particles of orbital debris generally referred to as “hypervelocity particles.”
Prior art systems for protecting against hypervelocity particles have included both single sheet shields and dual sheet shields. An impact with the sheets of such shields, however, may actually generate additional debris that can potentially damage the surface being protected. For example, the hypervelocity particles typically fragment, melt and vaporize upon impact with the shield into a debris plume which consists of a large number of fine, solid debris particles from the impacting projectile and the shield. As this solid debris collides with subsequent sheets of the shield, more debris may be added to the debris plume, and if the shield is not properly designed, the result could be that each sheet does not assist the process of destroying the hypervelocity particle as much as it adds more material for impact with the next sheet. Consequently, a very thick back wall may be needed in the prior art shields to dissipate the energy of the resulting debris plume.
Moreover, such prior art shield systems often are rigid and have little or no flexibility, making them difficult to store, transport, and deploy. Such difficulties are compounded for operations in space where the cargo and storage capacities of space stations and spacecrafts are limited. In addition, such prior art shield systems may be somewhat bulky and difficult to deploy and attach, particularly on a curved or otherwise non-planar surface. As a result, the number and types of applications in which such prior art shield systems can be effectively employed may be relatively limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flexible multi-shock shield system and method which not only can defend against hypervelocity particles, but is also easy to store and deploy.